rpbleachfandomcom-20200213-history
Raiden Kuromori
General Name: Raiden Kuromori Nicknames: Age: D.O.B: 3rd September Race: Shinigami Gender: Male Blood Type: O- Marital Status: Single Appearance Height: 6 foot 2 Weight: 240lbs Hair: Brown Eyes: Blue Skin: Body type: Athletic but it's seen it's share of alcohol Personality Describe how your OC acts. Raiden is a rabble rouser who will search for ways to poke people and annoy them if he thinks it will give a good response. He's generally kind hearted though, he only pokes fun at people for a laugh. If there is ever a time where a party COULD happen, he will likely be there. Likes Music, Parties, Alcohol and Training Dislikes People who attack others verbally for malicious reasons. History Outgoing and friendly, almost to a fault. He will actively attempt to cause a ruckus anytime that he can, especially finding it hilarious to wind up anyone who seems tightly wound. Raiden is a large man who despite his size, moves with an incredible speed. He has an insatiable need to party, consuming large amounts of food and alcohol. It is advised to not cross his bad side, for it is something that nobody ever recovers from and that doesnt mean death, as the embodiment of the thunder god leaves people scarred for a long time. Powers and Abilities Zanpakutō Shikai: Wolf's Roar 狼鳴 Bankai: Roar of the Great God 大神鳴 Ookaminari is the name of Raiden's Zanpakuto. When used in shikai, Ookaminari is translated as Wolf's Roar which symbolises the arrival of Raijuu, the electrical clad wolf companion to Raiden. When releasing shikai, he draws a circle of white light in front of him, then strikes the circle with his zanpakuto, creating a white light and an enormous rumble of thunder. Following the thunder, lightining strikes nearby carrying Raijuu on the bolt, to aid him. His shikai is an ornate drum with a large drumstick. In bankai, Ookaminari is translated as Roar of the Great God, to symbolise the power transferring to Raiden. In bankai, he carries two large drumsticks and three small drums float in front of him. Raijuu accompanies him in bankai until he uses his bankai ability, where Raijuu combines with his drumsticks to fuse thunder and lightning. Inner World Raiden's Inner World is a cliff top with howling gales and thunder and lightning cracking through the sky. Release command: Tatake (Beat your drum/ Abuse) ' The Kanji used for Tatake allows for the dual translation, giving a jovial release with "Beat your drum" which isn't threatening, but it can also mean to abuse or strike, which adds a layer of menace to the release. Raiden beats his drum to create a roll of thunder, and the following lightning empowers his weapon to strike with lightning damage. The drumstick itself does not need to hit, just to be within melee range and swung, the lightning strikes its target. Raiden beats his drum alongside Raijuus cry, creating a rumble of thunder to emit from his drum which weakens the bonds of reiatsu based attacks such as kidou or elemental abilities. With equal SEI as his opponent, it will reduce the damage by a small amount, with greater SEI than his opponent it will significantly lower the damage and with lower SEI it will not reduce the damage. The attack will always still hit unless Raidens SEI is 10 more than the enemies, which will cause the ability being used against him to disperse entirely. Raiden uses his drumstick to leave a mark on a person or object, which remains there until destroyed. Upon using Raikō hochō, he becomes lightning and strikes the mark in an instant, faster than anyone can perceive, allowing him to move around the battlefield to predetermined locations. It should be noted that, # The marks can be destroyed but to destroy a mark on a persons skin you'd have to cut through the mark to damage/break the kanji. Clothing can be removed and the mark remains on the clothing. # Once he uses Raikō hochō, the mark he arrives at is destroyed and would have to be replaced. # There is a maximum of three marks that can be placed at one time. # Entering a fight, any pre-existing marks from another thread are considered cleared. 'Bankai: Raijuu fuses with Raidens drumsticks, creating sticks empowered with thunder and lightning. When he strikes his opponent with a drumstick, a mark the shape of a Tomoe appears on their body and remains there. If the Tomoe is struck again, then the person will be hit with a lightning burst and thunderous sounds will be heard all around them. Continuous hits on a Tomoe mark will quickly cause severe damage. The mark can be removed if it's on an item of clothing by removing the item of clothing however if it lands on skin then it's stuck. Other Items A drum slung around his shoulders that he likes to play when hes drinking. Everyone hates it. Statistics Interaction Cliff Notes A brief description of your OC so those who interact can get a good idea. OC Relationships Trivia Optional. Gallery Quotes Optional. Out of Character Info Timezone, etc. Category:Shinigami